Talk:Dino Chargers
"Dino Chargers"? But I thought the term "Energems" was going to be used for the Zyudenchi. I mean, it should make perfectly good sense, as they might be described as gem-like batteries. Reynoman (talk) 17:25, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :No. The Energems are something else entirely that was not in Kyoryuger. Other Dino Chargers Shouldn't Dino Chargers 7 to 23 be added soon? ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 08:56, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :Do we even have any information on them? ::Yes, we know all of their names thanks to toy hacking, and they're listed on the season page. We know that they aren't the Energems because there are multiple of the charges but only one respective gem. The chargers came from them. Besides there are more charges than gems.SuperCrazyfin (talk) 20:40, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :Which is why the page for now does not read that. It says they are related. Well, since Energems redirects to Dino Chargers... Maybe someone should remove the link where it says "They are related in a yet unspecified way to the Energems", don't you think? ~~''LDEJRuff''~~ 15:23, 7 February, 2015 (UTC) :I wasn't aware that it did redirect. Energems should have been a redlink. We don't actually know that they're one and the same. Episode 2 should explain it, we wait. Image sources? I'm noticing that several of the images on the page under the Toy Exclusive section do not match the actual appearance of the toys. The buttons on the entire Fossil variant subsection are not shaped the same and are taller, and the first five attack variant ones appear to be 3d models that aren't accurate to the actual product - for one, the buttons are overlapping the outside of the charger. They also appear to have their pins on the wrong end. TL;DR: The pics for the toys are either out of date or fabricated. I think we need to replace them. --King Starscream (talk) 17:45, August 20, 2015 (UTC) The source of those images are mainly from Amazon. If there is something wrong with it compared to the actual toy version like pegs or the size of the button, I think it's because the chargers in the images I used are the prototypes of the toy chargers. I used these images because I thought they would look nicer compared to another option. As for the first five attack variant ones, I'll admit they're not exact. TheAnimorph10 (talk) 21:21, August 20, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds good, though I still would like to update them. If possible, I will get some HQ pictures of mine to replace them with. It kind of bugs me when the toy makers make changes before release and then keep using mock-ups or prototypes for official promos. I didn't doubt that they were produced by Bandai; I just thought that some of them needed updating now that they're on the market. Thanks for clearing it up. --King Starscream (talk) 15:48, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :OH! Forgot to ask. They toys also have foil variants now, with the Series 1 chargers getting shiny stickers if they come in the new packaging. Should there be a separate set of pictures for those? If so, I can try to get them added too. If not, I'll still try to get the others loaded ASAP. I'll also add the TRU exclusive Mighty Morphin charger once I get it. Does anyone have the SDCC set? --King Starscream (talk) 19:32, August 21, 2015 (UTC)